Living Beyond Tomorrow
by Ainaak Ka-lyrra
Summary: “I am the being who walks the line between Light and Darkness... I am Vengeance given form...I am the one who seeks retribution for the innocents who need it ...I am the Avaked”. On temporary hold.
1. Chapter 1 The Man in White

Living Beyond Tomorrow

By: ainaak ka-lyrra

A/ N - I'm sorry but I just had this idea in my head so I started writing and this is what I came up with. I have a feeling that I will be putting at least two or three more stories up. But don't worry if any of you are reading Dark Realization, or More Than Infinity, I will be updating them as soon as I can.

❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦

Chapter 1- The Man in White

Harry walked quickly down the hallway. He didn't know where he was going, his feet were leading him to some where in Hogwarts, but Harry didn't recall ever seeing this part of the castle before.

Harry turned another corner, walked down another stair case and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. The magic in the air was growing stronger and seemed to flow through the air like electricity and Harry knew that he was getting closer to what he was looking for. He didn't quite know what it was , all he knew was that he was almost there.

Harry suddenly found himself in front of a large door that had the four house crests carved into it. At first Harry thought that it was locked but was surprised when the door swung open just as his touched the door handle. Harry's feet led him through the door and into a big open room.

Harry finally got in control of his body and froze on the spot, staring ahead with wide eyes. There was a man floating in the middle of the room, wrapped in white pieces of cloth, one around each arm and leg, around his waist, and another was wrapped around his eyes and tied in the back. Long strands of pitch black hair floated lazily in the air.

Harry was in awe and he slowly took a step forward, then another before he was standing in front of the man wrapped in white. _'Harry Potter'_ whispered a voice. Harry whipped around and looked around in alarm. A light chuckle echoed through the room. _'There is no need to be alarmed Harry. It is Hogwarts speaking'_. Came the voice soothingly.

Harry's eyes grew large. "Hogwarts". He repeated in disbelief. _'That is correct, do you know what room you are in?'. _Hogwarts asked. Harry shook his head. _'You are in the room that holds the core of my magic'_. Hogwarts explained. Harry's eyes widened again, then they fell on to the mysterious floating man. _'You wish to know who this man is and why he is here'_. Hogwarts said knowingly, just as Harry opened his mouth to ask. _'It is funny, I thought that you would recognize him as soon as you saw him'_. Hogwarts commented. Harry was filled with confusion and he mentally ran through all of the people that this man could possibly be, but no one came to mind.

'_Remove the cloth covering his eyes Harry'_. Hogwarts murmured softly. Harry looked around uncertainly._ 'Don't worry my child no harm will come to you'_. Hogwarts said reassuringly when she noticed Harry's nervousness . Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly before stepping closer to the floating man and he slowly reached out, paused for just a second before he softly tugged at the cloth that hid the eyes of the man in front of him and was slightly surprised when the cloth slid into his hand like water. Harry gasped when he saw voided green eyes staring back at him.

Harry raised his hand and laid it on the mans face and slowly brushed the hair away from his forehead, and wasn't surprised when a bolt of lighting met his eyes. Harry felt like he was looking into a mirror, at an image of an older version of himself. Harry faintly wondered what this strange version of himself was doing in the core room of Hogwarts. _'He is here because he has become my core, you- He is the reason why I am still functioning Harry he is my magic'_. Hogwarts said quietly, and Harry jerked back, he had forgotten Hogwarts was there.

"How am I in this room? I've never been here before in my life." Harry said weakly. _'Not THIS life Harry. There are many worlds, many realities the same to your own but different. I can't keep on living. There are only the few portraits still left in this old building and even they are losing their magic. I am dying. I know this and Harry knows this'_. Hogwarts said sadly. The other Harry stirred ever so slightly in protest and Harry's breath caught in his throat. _'Don't worry, the Harry of this world cannot awaken in this universe but he can still hear us, he is still denying the fact that I will crease to exist'_ Hogwarts said.

'_I have brought you here because when I finally die Harry too will die'_. Harry's head snapped up, so he could gaze at his other self and he inwardly shuddered when he found those lifeless eyes staring back at him. _'I need for you to take him back to your world. Please promise that you will and promise me that you will find a way to awaken him once again. I can not see Harry die'_. Hogwarts pleaded. "Why me?" Harry asked. Why did this always happen to him?. _'Harry you should ask yourself why Not you. I think that you are the only person who can fulfill my dying wish'_. Hogwarts said desperately, unintentionally pulling a guilt card. Harry sighed. "Alright I'll do it, but I don't know what to do". He said quietly. _'You don't have to do any thing but close your eyes and sleep'_. Came Hogwarts voice just as quietly.

Harry swayed a little. Was it just him or was everything getting blurry. Harry's eyes fluttered up to the ceiling, which showed the night sky. The last thing Harry heard before everything went silent and black was _'Thank you. Harry Potter'_.

Harry woke up.


	2. Chapter 2 The Avaked

Living Beyond Tomorrow  
By- ainaak ka-lyrra

Look Forward to Tomorrow  
It was something my mother always said  
But it can't be done I think as I lay in my bed.

Look Forward to Tomorrow  
My mother always said

It can't be done I think as my heart fills with dread

Look Forward to Tomorrow  
My mother had said  
It can't be done I think as I lie as still as the dead.  
Live For Tomorrow  
My mother started to say  
I tried and I prayed  
As the day started to end and my dreams started to mend.

Live Beyond Tomorrow  
My mother had said  
Before she too was dead  
And left me in my stead.

Living Beyond Tomorrow is impossible  
I say on a clear day of May  
When I had out lived my stay.

It is impossible to live beyond that day That has not yet come to past  
When all I can see is Yesterday.

❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦

Chapter 2- The Avaked

Harry glanced at one of the corners in his room again, floating there was his alternate reality self. Harry cocked his head to the side. The only thing that could have possibly given proof that they were the same person was the lightning shaped scar that rested on both of their heads and Lily Potter's green eyes that rested in both of their sockets.

Other than that they hardly looked the same, the other Harry was taller, much taller, well built, muscular, manly looking and quite obviously very much older than him.

While he was a short, rather scrawny, and as much as he hated to admit it, feminine looking teenager. Harry had to force himself not to pout. Though to be fair this Harry had a lot of time to become the way he was now, so he decided that he would train so he could be a lot like his alternate self. But not much like him, he didn't want people confusing them.

Well that would only happen if the other Harry ever decided to wake up. The man was hovering on the side of the room, where the Dursleys wouldn't be able to see him easily if they decided to ever burst into his room uninvited, and had been there since he had popped up in Harry's bed and scared the hell out of him when he woke up. And since he didn't seem like he was falling anytime soon, Harry felt it was alright to let him float there.

It had already been three weeks since the Harry had appeared and he was at a lost as to what to do. He didn't want to Owl Dumbledore, he was still angry with him, no order members were outside, their threats to the Dursleys having worked beautifully, and there was no way in hell that he would tell the any of the Dursleys. Harry sighed.

What was he going to do?

❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦

Another week had passed and any attempt to awaken his other self had failed so he resorted to talking to the lifeless body. He told him everything, ranging from what had happened with his time at the Dursleys when he could first really remember living with them when he was younger, to what his favorite colors was, to how he knew Ron and Hermione liked each other and how they always irritated him with their arguments.

And though he never got a response he always got the feeling that the Other Him was listening, that could be because the Other Him had nothing else to do, but he always felt better after his rants because he had found someone he could rant to, without seeming like a brat, that could possibly relate to him rather well.

Harry scowled at his Other Self, who had the white piece of cloth around his eyes, those blanked out eyes unnerved him. "When exactly are you going to wake up? I know you have to be bored out your mind, me reading books that I'm pretty sure you've read before and pushing you over to the window to see the similar sights aren't exactly the run of the mill, oh so lovely ideas of brain gripping fun!" Harry cried, before falling quiet.

Why did he suddenly have a feeling that if that cloth wasn't wrapped around the Other Him's eyes, they would totally be filled with amusement?. Harry removed the cloth, just to be sure. His eyes narrowed when he saw mirth flash into the voided eyes quickly before it disappeared. He convinced himself rather poorly that it had just been his imagination.

Suddenly Harry heard a commotion downstairs, got up and poked his head out the door. He didn't hear anything but he still frowned and pulled his wand out, all the while stepping out and quietly closing the door behind him. Not seeing how his Other Self's eye' s began fluttering in unease.

❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦

Peeking around the corner, to peer into the livingroom, Harry was surprised to see five Death Eaters surrounding the stunned and bound Dursleys. Harry's face fell, it would figure the Death Eaters would attack him when he didn't have any Order members watching him.

Wait. How did the Death Eaters get past the wards in the first place? Harry shook his head. There was no time to ponder on that. He decided as he shifted a bit and aimed his wand to hex one of the Death Eaters directly in his line of sight.

Unfortunately another Death Eater saw him first and Harry's world faded in a flash of red light.

❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦

Harry sat up sharply as he was revived and he paled when found the Death Eaters were starring at him with a decidedly amused air about them. Still Harry put his chin up and glared at them defiantly.

One of the Death Eaters chuckled, which made Harry glare at him angrily. "Such fire he has, no?" the nameless Death Eater asked. His voice sounded familiar, but for the life of him Harry didn't know why.

Another nodded in agreement. Harry shifted suddenly uncomfortable, he could feel their eyes burning holes into him.

"Never realized how small and feminine looking he was." another mused. Another two exchanged looks. Harry shrunk into himself a little. Silently cursing the Dursleys to the lowest depths of hell.

Harry opened his mouth, with all the intention of telling them to bugger off or better yet each other, but nothing came out. Death Eater # 1, as Harry had dubbed him, chuckled again. "Sorry Potter but no cries for help from you." he said apologetically. Harry didn't know why, they all knew it was fake, what was the point.

One Death Eater made a move for him, but paused when a voice rang out. " You better not put one finger one him Nott" Came a raspy voice. The Death Eater now identified as Nott faltered a moment before all of the Death Eaters whipped around in surprise.

Harry's breath caught in his throat. It was him, it was his Other Self, the Harry Potter of the other Universe. The other Harry stood at the top of the stairs, a shadow casting itself over the man. The only thing that was really noticeable about him was his eyes, unshielded by the white silk cloth, glowed with an unholy fury that had two Death Eaters stepping back cautiously.

"Who the Fuck are you?" DE # 1 demanded. "I'm hurt that you don't remember me Dolohov." He said mockingly. Dolohov glared, or at least Harry thought was. "Answer me!" Dolohov snarled angrily.

Harry could see the humor disappear from his OS's eyes. The OH 's face hardened as he took a step down from his place.

"I am the being who walks the line between Light and Darkness

I am Vengeance given form

I am the one who seeks retribution for the innocents who need it

I am the Avaked.(1)."

❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦

(1) - pronounced (Advocate)

A/N - Well Chapter 2 is Finally out. I myself am amazed, I didn't think I'd ever get it out any time soon. I hope you have enjoyed it. I'll try to get chapter 6 for Dark Realization out either today or some time this week.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3 Hadrian

Chapter 3- Hadrian

The Other Harry put his right arm up and a ball appeared in his the middle of his palm. Slowly the ball grew bigger and bigger until Harry and the Death Eaters saw the electricity, that really looked like lightening, dance around his hand. There were a number of loud pops as the Death Eaters apparated out of the house.

As soon as they disappeared. The ball of lightening vanished and all was quite before the Other Harry swayed before falling to the ground.

Harry jumped to his feet and stumbled over to his Other Self. "Are you all right?" He asked in concern, before mentally slapping himself, Of course he wasn't alright, what a stupid question to ask.

The Other Harry just smiled. "I'm fine, It's just I haven't used my legs in a long time so I have to get used to walking straight again." He said with a small chuckle. "Oh." Harry said, not sure what to say.

He blinked when the Other Harry rose in the air and floated off to Harry's room. Harry opened his mouth before closing it and turned around to see his relatives, who he discovered were staring at him.

Noticing that they were no longer bound or silenced. Harry walked quickly to his room before they realized this and pounced.

Things just got a whole lot more interesting.

❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦

"So..." Harry started before trailing off. He wasn't sure what to do now that his Other Self was awake. His Other Self also kept staring at him, making him mighty uncomfortable.

"What?" Harry asked finally. The OH blinked. "Nothing... It's just you look like my son Harlem." The OH said softly. "You have a son?" Harry was surprised his OS didn't look old, maybe in his mid twenties to early thirties. When Harry voiced this the Other Harry's eyes sparkled. "Thank You. I'm actually just over eighty." He said. Harry stared at him in shock.

The other Harry chuckled at Harry's expression, before sighing softly and turned back to their pervious conversation. "Yes Harlem was my third oldest son. I actually have 10 sons and 2 daughters." He said. Harry's eyes grew large. 10 sons and 2 daughters! Sweet Merlin! That was a lot of kids.

"Would you tell me about them?" Harry asked, uncertainly. The OH's eyes lit up and he grinned. "I would be delighted to." The OH said happily. He hadn't gotten to talk about his children in a long time.

Holding out his hand, a light suddenly shot out from his palm and slowly formed an image. There floating in from of him was picture of a man who looked like he was in his mid thirties, who had shoulder length black wavy hair and dark, almost black, lavender eyes. In Harry's opinion the guy looked terrifying.

The OH smiled softly. "This is my oldest son and first child. His name is Savitar. His mothers name is Maeve. She was one of my childhood friends, and since the woman I actually loved was married to another, she gave me my first son. Savitar mostly lived with his mother and visited me every so often before going abroad and deciding that he no longer need his mother or father." The OH said with a chuckle.

The light changed again and Harry found himself looking at another boy who looked like he was sixteen or seventeen years old. The boys hair was a golden blond color and his eye color was several shades of silver that mixed and swirled with each other.

The Other Harry's eyes softened. "His name is Acheron. You member the woman that was married to another?" The OH asked. Harry nodded. "Well she is his mother." Harry blink at the implications before shaking his head in amusement.

"Hey what should I call you? I mean I can't keep calling you my other self or the other me, it gets taxing after a while." Harry asked, out of the blue. His Other Self looked at him in amusement. "Call me Hadrian, that is my actual name." Hadrian said a little dryly. Harry nodded, more than a bit relieved.

"Well back on topic, Acheron doesn't like the fact that he has blond hair so he usually has it black or from what I've heard every color of the rainbow." Hadrian smiled fondly before a sad look came to his face. "Acheron lived with me for the first four years of his life before I was attacked, by my now ex-best friend, Archon, and killed. His mother was forbidden to take care of him and from there Acheron's life became very difficult. But he made it and has definitely done me proud." Harry could believe it. He saw the proof in how Hadrian's eyes twinkled with pride. Wait Hadrian had been killed? He'd have to ask him about that later.

"The rest were born in pairs." Hadrian informed him. "All of them?" Harry asked. "ALL of them. I'm still amazed by that fact and it's been what 60 years since they were born." Hadrian mused. "Oh well on with the show." He said with a little shrug.

The light shifted again. The picture of two girls popped up. One had long red hair and serious green eyes. She looked like his mum. The other had short chin length windswept black hair, and playful hazel eyes. "This red head is my oldest daughter, Lily, she was known as the Academic of my children. The second is Jamie, yes I named them after mum and dad, she was known as the Prankster and usually drove her twin insane." Hadrian said with a laugh.

The light changed again and two boys appeared. One had long black hair and green eyes. Harry was surprised he did look a lot like the boy, If his guess was correct that this was Harlem. The other had the same long hair as his twin and the same bright red hair like Lily and hazel eyes like Jamie. "The black haired one is Harlem, he earned the name as the Romantic of the Potter Spawns, the name Snape gave my children," Hadrian rolled his eyes at the last part.

"The second is Harlan, He earned the name of the Party Animal of the Potter Spawns. I'll have to show you some of the parties he's instigated." Hadrian commented. Harry nodded, he couldn't wait to see that!

Two other boys took Harlem and Harlan's place. The first had the same long golden blond hair as Archeron, and a pair of golden eyes as well. The second had dark blond hair that almost look black that reached an inch or two pass his chin and dark gold eyes that also looked black. "They are the middle twins of my younger boys, Solar and Eclipse. Solar was known as the Gentleman of the Potter Spawns and Eclipse was know as the Bad Boy." Hadrian shook his head in amusement. "Their mother's name is Sunrise. Sunrise only stuck around long enough to have them before she disappeared a little after they were born." Surprisingly enough, Hadrian didn't look mad. Harry figured that was because Hadrian loved his children and was happy that he got to raise them. Or at least the majority of them anyway.

Solar and Eclipse were replaced by the last two of Harry's children. The first had long black hair and catlike green-gold eyes. The second had.. Green hair? that looked like it was raggedly cut on the right side and hung in a pony tail of the left side and had snake like olive green eyes. "Ah, the last of the Potter Spawns, but not the youngest seeing as they were born on the exact same day at the exact same time as Solar and Eclipse. Don't ask me how I still don't know" Hadrian said, when he saw Harry's incredulous expression.

"Any way the first is Panther, he was known as the Seducer. The second is Python and was known as the Rebel, hence the green hair. I could've killed him for that stunt but what can you do?" Hadrian finished. "So what do you have to say about my little family?" Hadrian asked. Harry looked at him thoughtfully. "All of your sons have weird names" he said finally. Hadrian looked at Harry in shock before he started laughing.

❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦

"Say Harry" Hadrian said, about two hours after he and Harry had talked. Harry who was getting ready to go to bed glanced up. "Yeah?" Harry asked. "Well you see I was wondering if I could sing you a lullaby my wife and I used to sing for out children." Hadrian said quickly. Harry stared at Hadrian blankly. He couldn't recall anyone ever singing a lullaby for him. Wasn't he a bit to old for that?

Seeing the look on Harry's face Hadrian gave him an amused look. "You know just because your almost sixteen doesn't mean anything, I sang it for all of my children for the last time when Lily and Jamie were seventeen. Come on it would be a first experience for you and it would make me feel better, caring for another child." Hadrian said persuasively. Harry sighed. "Fine." he said in a defeated tone of voice. Who could beat that kind of logic? Besides he did want to know what it felt like to fall asleep with someone singing to him.

Hadrian's eyes lit up. "Wonderful! Now get in bed so I can tuck you in." Harry started at Hadrian. "You said lullaby not tucking me in too."Harry said slowly. Hadrian raised an eyebrow that clearly said so what. Harry sighed and climbed into bed that was softer because of Hadrian. Harry was quiet as Hadrian tucked him in. He had never had anyone tuck him in either, but he didn't feel embarrassed at all.

"Now just lay there and relax." Hadrian said gently. Harry nodded.

(Baby Mine- By- Allison Krauss)

"Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heartNever to part, baby of mine.

Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine.

If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The right to hold you.

From your head to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine.  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The right to hold you.

From your head to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine.

Baby of mine."

Hadrian peered down at Harry and smiled when he saw the small teen was fast asleep. " Sweet dreams little one." Hadrian murmured softly as he pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead.

Hadrian stood up and vanished. There was work to be done.

❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?

Well what do you think?

Please review and give me your opinion.

If you want to hear the song it will be in the video section of my profile.


End file.
